The invention relates to a knitted sock with a toe region having an edge which substantially follows a toe profile. The invention also relates to a method for producing a knitted sock.
Such a sock structure is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,336. That patent discloses a toe region of the knitted sock which is shaped essentially in such a way that, when worn, the toe region follows the toe profile. It is correspondingly possible to differentiate between a sock for a right foot and a sock for a left foot.
Although the proposal according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,336 has been known for some time now, such socks have not been commercially successful. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,336 that the toe region is knitted in such a way that seams are provided in the toe region of the sock which make such a sock considerably less comfortable to wear.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a knitted sock with an asymmetrical toe region having an edge which essentially follows a toe profile, so that the sock is more comfortable to wear, and a method of knitting a sock with an edge which essentially follows a toe profile, which overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a knitted sock, comprising a toe region having an edge substantially following a toe profile, the toe region knitted substantially continuously, and the toe region padded by at least one further thread.
By virtue of this configuration of the knitted sock according to the invention, better wearing comfort is achieved in the toe region since there are no aggravating seams present in this toe region.
In particular, seams which could butt against the big toe and/or the little toe are dispensed with. Such seams are regarded as particularly aggravating if the foot which is wearing the knitted sock is enclosed in an item of footwear that is closed in the toe region, since the item of footwear, which is close-fitting, presses the seam against the big toe and/or the little toe.
It should be pointed out in this case that the term sock is also intended to cover stockings. A sock in the context of the invention is any item of clothing for the foot which is knitted and has a toe region.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the toe region has an essentially trapezoidal construction. The trapezoidally constructed toe region is preferably configured in such a way that those edges of the toe region which are inclined toward one another are inclined at different angles in relation to a common base. In this case, the edge region which is adjacent the big toe when the sock is being worn is preferably inclined to a lesser extent than the opposite edge region.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, in order to provide a further increase in the wearing comfort of the sock, the toe region is knitted by using a core thread and at least one further thread. Padding of the toe region is achieved by the at least one additional thread.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the at least one further thread is knitted by using a higher loop density than the core thread. The sock as such preferably has a continuous core thread. The higher loop density of the at least one further thread achieves padding of the toe region by straightforward measures.
The knitted sock is constructed in the toe region in such a way that it essentially follows the outer contour of the toes. Accordingly, differently contoured socks are necessary for a left foot and for a right foot.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, in order to make it easier to differentiate between a left sock and a right sock, the sock has at least one visual and/or haptic marking. The marking is preferably knitted in.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method of producing a knitted sock, which comprises circularly knitting a cylindrical section having a toe region with an edge substantially following a toe profile, by reducing a number of stitches, at least on one side, to a central region, and then increasing the number of stitches, at least on one side, from the central region; and knitting at least one further thread into the toe region to form padding.
Accordingly, a knitted sock is produced with a toe region having an edge that essentially follows a toe profile, the toe region is knitted in an essentially continuous manner and the sock is knitted, in particular, on a circular knitting machine. Initially, a cylindrical section is formed by circular knitting. The cylindrical section is adjoined by the toe region having the edge which essentially follows the toe profile. The toe region is formed in such a way that the number of stitches of the individual rows of stitches are reduced, at least on one side, to a central region. The number of stitches of the following rows of stitches are then increased at least on one side. The toe region that is formed in this way is then sewn together.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, the number of stitches is reduced uniformly in each row of stitches. The widening, as a result of the increase in the number of stitches, advantageously takes place on both sides, in each case with two needles, to the end of the toe region.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, two rows of stitches are narrowed on both sides. Preferably the first two rows of stitches are narrowed. The rows of stitches are followed by a row of stitches for which at least two needles are activated on one side through the use of a double picker, with the result that the number of stitches is increased. The rows of stitches are followed by two rows of stitches which are narrowed on both sides. The reduction and the increase in the number of stitches in the individual rows of stitches is repeated alternately to a central region. The widening takes place conversely. After every third row, the double picker is disengaged on one side, optionally on the right or left. A standard row is preferably knitted in the central region.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, in a first step, in one row of stitches, optionally at one edge, one needle is activated through the use of a modified side picker. In a further step, there is formed, following the row of stitches, a row of stitches which is narrowed on both sides through the use of the side picker. The individual steps are repeated alternately to the central region. Then there is an increase in the number of stitches, wherein after every second row, the double picker brings one needle into operation optionally at one edge or the other.
In the preferred method, two needles are brought out of operation on both sides through the use of a modified side picker. In each case one needle is brought into operation on both sides, to the central region, by a modified double picker. After the central region, the side pickers are deactivated. In the following rows, in each case one needle is brought into operation on both sides.
In accordance with a concomitant mode of the invention, two needles are brought out of operation on both sides through the use of a side picker. One needle is brought into operation at one edge through the use of a double picker, wherein from the central region, the side picker is deactivated and, in the following rows of stitches, at least one needle is brought into operation at one edge.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a sock with an asymmetrical toe and a method of producing such a sock, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.